CRS Reports - 2008
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2008 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * The Digital Millennium Copyright Act: Exemptions on the Prohibition on Circumvention (CRS Report RL33887) (Dec. 22, 2008). * Obscenity and Indecency: Constitutional Principles and Federal Statutes (CRS Report 95-804) (Dec. 10, 2008). * Obscenity, Child Pornography, and Indecency: Recent Developments and Pending Issues (CRS Report 98-670) (Dec. 10, 2008). November * Presidential Directives: Background and Overview (CRS Report 98-611) (Nov. 26, 2008). * Spyware: Background and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32706) (Nov. 25, 2008). * Net Neutrality: Background and Issues (CRS Report RS22444) (Nov. 24, 2008). * Emergency Communications: The Future of 911 (CRS Report RL34755) (Nov. 21, 2008). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Nov. 21, 2008). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report RL33542) (Nov. 21, 2008). * The National Response Framework: Overview and Possible Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL34758) (Nov.20, 2008). * Border Searches of Laptop Computers and Other Electronic Storage Devices (CRS Report RL34404) (Nov. 17, 2008). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Nov. 17, 2008). October * Intellectual Property Rights Violations: Federal Civil Remedies and Criminal Penalties Related to Copyrights, Trademarks, and Patents (CRS Report RL34109) (Oct. 31, 2008). * Cartoon Network LP v. CSC Holdings, Inc.: Remote-Storage Digital Video Recorders and Copyright Law (CRS Report RL34719) (Oct. 23, 2008). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Funding Issues and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Oct. 23, 2008). * Telework Legislation Pending in the 110th Congress: A Side-by-Side Comparison of Provisions (CRS Report RL34516) (Oct. 20, 2008). * Intellectual Property Rights and International Trade (CRS Report RL34292) (Oct. 20, 2008). * Statutory Royalty Rates for Digital Performance of Sound Recordings: Decision of the Copyright Royalty Board (CRS Report RL34020) (Oct. 19, 2008). * Text and Multimedia Messaging: Emerging Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL34632) (Oct. 17, 2008). * Child Pornography: Constitutional Principles and Federal Statutes (CRS Report 95-406) (Oct. 10, 2008). * "Orphan Works" in Copyright Law (CRS Report RL33392) (Oct. 10, 2008). * Privacy Law and Online Advertising: Legal Analysis of Data Gathering By Online Advertisers Such As Double Click and NebuAd (CRS Report RL34693) (Oct. 2, 2008). September * Infringement of Intellectual Property Rights and State Sovereign Immunity (CRS Report RL34593) (Sept. 17, 2008). * Net Neutrality: Background and Issues (CRS Report RS22444) (Sept. 16, 2008). * Freedom of Speech and Press: Exceptions to the First Amendment (CRS Report 95-815) (Sept. 9, 2008). * Protection of Children Online: Federal and State Laws Addressing Cyberstalking, Cyberharassment, and Cyberbullying (CRS Report RL34651) (Sept. 5, 2008). * The Siting of Wireless Communications Facilities: An Overview of Federal, State, and Local Law (CRS Report RS20783) (Sept. 4, 2008). * Privacy: An Overview of Federal Statutes Governing Wiretapping and Electronic Eavesdropping (CRS Report 98-326) (Sept. 2, 2008). * Privacy: An Abbreviated Outline of Federal Statutes Governing Wiretapping and Electronic Eavesdropping (CRS Report 98-327) (Sept. 2, 2008). August * Data Mining and Homeland Security: An Overview (CRS Report RL31798) (Aug. 27, 2008). * The Technology Innovation Program (CRS Report RS22815) (Aug. 20, 2008). * Wireless Technology and Spectrum Demand: Advanced Wireless Services (CRS Report RS20993) (Aug. 12, 2008). July * Journalists' Privilege: Overview of the Law and Legislation in the 109th and 110th Congresses (CRS Report RL34193) (July 29, 2008). * Intelligence Reform at the Department of Energy: Policy Issues and Organizational Alternatives (CRS Report RL34595) (July 28, 2008). * Constitutionality of Requiring Sexually Explicit Material on the Internet to Be Under a Separate Domain Name (CRS Report RL33224) (July 14, 2008). * The Genetic Information Nondiscrimination Act of 2008 (GINA) (CRS Report RL34584) (July 9, 2008). * Expanding the Scope of the Public Performance Right for Sound Recordings: A Legal Analysis of the Performance Rights Act of 2007 (H.R. 4789 and S. 2500) (CRS Report RL34411) (July 9, 2008). * The Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act: An Overview of Selected Issues (CRS Report RL34279) (July 7, 2008). * Internet Taxation: Issues and Legislation (CRS Report RL33261) (July 7, 2008). June * Telework Legislation Pending in the 110th Congress: A Side-by-Side Comparison of Provisions (CRS Report RL34516) (June 11, 2008). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (June 4, 2008). May * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report RL33542) (May 27, 2008). * Protection of Classified Information by Congress: Practices and Proposals (CRS Report RS20748) (May 27, 2008). * Obscenity, Child Pornography, and Indecency: Recent Developments and Pending Issues (CRS Report 98-670) (May 20, 2008). * "Orphan Works" in Copyright Law (CRS Report RL33392) (May 16, 2008). * Electronic Rulemaking in the Federal Government (CRS Report RL34210) (May 16, 2008). * Intellectual Property Rights Protection and Enforcement: Section 337 of the Tariff Act of 1930 (CRS Report RS22880) (May 16, 2008). * Nanotechnology and U.S. Competitiveness: Issues and Options (CRS Report RL34493) (May 15, 2008). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA's Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (May 15, 2008). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Funding Issues and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (May 15, 2008). * Expanding the Scope of the Public Performance Right for Sound Recordings: A Legal Analysis of the Performance Rights Act of 2007 (H.R. 4789 and S. 2500) (CRS Report RL34411) (May 15, 2008). * "Spam": An Overview of Issues Concerning Commercial Electronic Mail (CRS Report RL31953) (May 14, 2008). * Reauthorization of the E-Government Act: A Brief Overview (CRS Report RL34492) (May 14, 2008). * Broadband over Powerlines: Regulatory and Policy Issues (CRS Report RL32421) (May 13, 2008). * Outsourcing and Insourcing Jobs in the U.S. Economy: An Overview of Evidence Based on Foreign Investment Data (CRS Report RS21883) (May 13, 2008). April * The Federal Communications Commission: Current Structure and its Role in the Changing Telecommunications Landscape (CRS Report RL32589) (Apr. 11, 2008). * Federal Advertising Law: An Overview (CRS Report RL32177) (Apr. 10, 2008). * Federal Enterprise Architecture and E-Government: Issues for Information Technology Management (CRS Report RL33417) (Apr. 10, 2008). * Avatars, Virtual Reality Technology, and the U.S. Military: Emerging Policy Issues (CRS Report RS22857) (Apr. 9, 2008). * Data Mining and Homeland Security: An Overview (CRS Report RL31798) (Apr. 3, 2008). * The REAL ID Act of 2005: Legal, Regulatory, and Implementation Issues (CRS Report RL34430) (Apr. 1, 2008). March * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Mar. 19, 2008). * Selected Laws Governing the Disclosure of Customer Phone Records by Telecommunications Carriers (CRS Report RL34409) (Mar. 10, 2008). February * Net Neutrality: Background and Issues (CRS Report RS22444) (Feb. 26, 2008). * Cybercrime: A Sketch of 18 U.S.C. 1030 and Related Federal Criminal Laws (CRS Report RS20830) (Feb. 25, 2008). * Cybercrime: An Overview of the Federal Computer Fraud and Abuse Statute and Related Federal Criminal Laws (CRS Report 97-1025) (Feb. 25, 2008). * Smart Grid Provisions in H.R. 6, 110th Congress (CRS Report RL34288) (Feb. 13, 2008). * Security Classified and Controlled Information: History, Status, and Emerging Management Issues (CRS Report RL33494) (Feb. 11, 2008). * Managing Electronic Waste: An Analysis of State E-Waste Legislation (CRS Report RL34147) (Feb. 6, 2008). * General Overview of U.S. Copyright Law (CRS Report RS22801) (Feb. 5, 2008). January * Federal Laws Related to Identity Theft (CRS Report RL31919) (Jan. 30, 2008). * Botnets, Cybercrime, and Cyberterrorism: Vulnerabilities and Policy Issues for Congress (CRS Report RL32114) (Jan. 29, 2008). * Broadband over Powerlines: Regulatory and Policy Issues (CRS Report RL32421) (Jan. 29, 2008). * Digital Surveillance: The Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CRS Report RL30677) (Jan. 29, 2008). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Jan. 25, 2008). * Fusion Centers: Issues and Options for Congress (CRS Report RL34070) (Jan. 18, 2008). * Innovation and Intellectual Property Issues in Homeland Security (CRS Report RL32051) (Jan. 17, 2008). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868) (Jan. 14, 2008). * Patent Reform in the 110th Congress: Innovation Issues (CRS Report RL33996) (Jan. 10, 2008). * Broadband Loan and Grant Programs in the USDA’s Rural Utilities Service (CRS Report RL33816) (Jan. 9, 2008). * The Federal Networking and Information Technology Research and Development Program: Funding Issues and Activities (CRS Report RL33586) (Jan. 2, 2008). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2008